Ada Wong
|-|Resident Evil 6= |-|Resident Evil 2 (Remake)= |-|Resident Evil UC= |-|Resident Evil 4= |-|Resident Evil 2 (Original)= Summary Ada Wong is a secret agent appearing in the Resident Evil franchise. She was first introduced in Resident Evil 2 as a supporting character and reappeared in Resident Evil 4 and Resident Evil 6 as one of the main characters. Little is known about Wong's personal life and origins, although she is alleged to have had a dark past. A highly trained secret agent, Ada has worked for various organizations in her career and has betrayed nearly all of them for her own unknown personal agenda. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, likely 9-A. At least 9-B with small arms, High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Ada Wong (pseudonym, real name unknown), "The Woman In Red." Origin: Resident Evil Gender: Female Age: 24 in Resident Evil 2, 30 in Resident Evil 4, 39 in Resident Evil 6 Classification: Human, Spy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Close Combat, Melee Weapons, Marksmanship, Stealth Mastery, Espionage, Assassination Training, Healing with herbs and first aid spray, Damage Reduction (Mixing a red and blue, or a red green and blue herb, gives temporary damage reduction and resistance to contracting poison), Statistics Amplification (Combining a green and yellow herb allows the user to increase their total maximum health status), Resistance to Disease Manipulation with Green Herbs (Have an active immune function that helps fight viral infection. Mixing a red herb increases the effectiveness of the process), and Poison Manipulation (The blue herb neutralizes toxins from various T-Virus enhanced creatures such as spiders and moths and other creatures), Sedatives Attack Potency: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Fought on par with Leon). At least Wall level+ with small arms, Large Building level with heavy weapons and explosives Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Comparable to Leon and Krauser) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Leon and Helena) Striking Strength: Wall Class+, likely Small Building Class (Capable of crushing the skull of a Ganado with a single kick) Durability: Wall level+, likely Small Building level (Survived getting slammed into the machinery by the Tyrant, managed to recover relatively quickly from a gunshot to the chest) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with firearms. Standard Equipment: Pistol, Crossbow, Combat Knives, Spy Gadgets, Explosive Projectile Lipstick, Healing Medicine, Sedatives, Grappling Gun, Shotguns, Rifles, Knives, Grenades. Intelligence: Gifted, an espionage expert and a highly trained assassin, Ada is immensely skilled in hand-to-hand combat and the usage of various forms of weaponry, ranging from modern firearms (including handguns, sniper rifles, and crossbows), to melee weapons, such as combat knives. Wong has also proven herself to be an expert tactician, consistently outwitting Leon and the numerous organizations she has worked for in the past and has shown talent in manipulating people for the sake of her own agenda. Weaknesses: Has feelings towards Leon S. Kennedy (Ada defies direct orders from her superior to kill him, and even put herself at great personal risk several times to ensure his safety). She is a bit overconfident, always carrying out extremely dangerous missions alone. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Resident Evil Category:Horror Characters Category:Capcom Category:Knife Users Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Adults Category:Crossbow Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Spies Category:Seduction Users Category:Assassins Category:Morality Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Hook Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Grappling Users Category:Brawlers Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9